


Merry Christmas, Baby

by katertots



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/pseuds/katertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes it home just in time for their baby's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollykakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/gifts).



> This is for mollykakes, who prompted: Steve/Darcy, first Christmas with baby. I adored the prompt and I hope you like it.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> Thanks to the awesome nessismore for organizing this exchange. You're the best!
> 
> Also, I could not have gotten this finished without the help of Merideath and Polexia_Aphrodite, who let me bounce ideas around and held my hand when I whined, and for telling me what worked and what didn't. Also for beta'ing. You ladies are wonderful.

Gray morning light filters through a gap in the curtains and slants across the bed, casting Steve in a hazy, dreamy sort of glow that perfectly matches the almost lazy rhythm of his hips gently pressing her into the mattress.  Despite his promises, Darcy had been so worried that he wasn’t going to make it home for the holidays.  But true to his word, Steve slipped into bed beside her a few hours ago, tangling their legs together and kissing her awake, murmuring Merry Christmas against her lips.  

 

They lose themselves for a while—wrapping up in each other, making up for the time apart, exchanging quiet words and knowing smiles, gentle embraces.  It’s one of the very best parts about him coming home and absolutely worth the lack of sleep and the extra coffee she’ll need to get through the day. 

 

His lips skate warm and wet along the hinge of her jaw, up to the spot behind her ear that makes her grin and arch and draw her knees towards her chest, hooking a leg around his waist to hold him where she needs him.  “So good, Steve,” Darcy breathes out against his skin, accenting her point with a kiss to the side of his neck. 

 

Steve lifts his head and smiles down at her, eyes crinkling at the corners.  His hair sticks up adorably at random angles, and he just looks so relaxed and happy and in love that her pulse skips.  “Love you,” he says softly, and doesn’t give her a chance to respond, bowing his head to sip at her mouth instead.  Darcy spears her fingers through his hair and opens her mouth under his, letting her kiss speak the words.

   

Heat sparks to life low in her belly as he works her up gradually, his broad, calloused hands mapping out every bit of skin he can reach.  They’re on borrowed time; Darcy knows it won’t be long before their tiny human alarm clock wakes up and demands to be fed.  Then, it’ll be go, go, go the rest of the day with Christmas festivities.  She wants to enjoy this time alone with him while she can.  So she rolls her hips up to meet his, pulling a groan from his throat.  “C’mon, baby,” Darcy urges, sliding one hand down lower on his back.  “Sadie’ll be up soon.”

 

As if on cue, their daughter starts making noise through the monitor, little happy cooing sounds that she makes most mornings when she first wakes.  They both snort out a laugh, foreheads pressed together.  “You jinxed it,” Steve teases.  He catches her bottom lip between his teeth and works his hips in earnest.  

 

“Roll over, I wanna be on top,” Darcy commands, pushing at his shoulder.  Slow and lazy is great, but they only have a good five, ten minutes max before Sadie throws her bear out of her crib and wails until someone comes to get her.  Slow and lazy isn’t going to get it done this morning.  And even though it’s Christmas—and she loves Christmas—if she doesn’t get the orgasm she’s after, she’s going to be a Scrooge the rest of the day.

 

Steve slinks an arm around her back and quickly flips them over.  “You’re fuckin’ sexy when you’re bossy,” he grins, palming her hips and pulling her forward.  “Anyone ever tell you that?”    

 

“Hmm, one in particular springs to mind,” she smirks and lightly scratches her nails over the week’s worth of beard on his jaw.  Steve blows out a breath and leans into her touch, looking up at her through heavy-lidded eyes.  Planting her hands on his chest, Darcy sinks back down slowly on his cock, eyes sliding shut as he fills her.  “God,” she gasps.  Desperate to get them both across the finish line, she starts canting her hips back and forth without pretense.  She leans forward to grasp the headboard for leverage, breasts teasingly close to Steve’s mouth, and the vulgar noise that slips past his lips stirs something inside and nudges her closer to release.        

 

“Damn, Darce, just...yeah,” he mutters, bucking up into her, hands gliding up to cup her breasts and push them together.  “Fuck, ‘s good.”  He lifts his head and closes his mouth over one taut nipple then the other.     

 

Darcy’s head falls back, pulse racing, fingers gripping harder around the bedframe.  So close.  “Don’t stop,” she pleads when Steve rolls her nipples between his fingers.  It’s just the right amount of pressure, straddling that line between pleasure and pain that he damn well knows drives her insane.    “God, I’m so close.”  

 

A high-pitched squeal sounds from the monitor and Darcy squeezes her eyes closed, focusing instead on the tightening at the base of her spine, the quiver in her right thigh, and the sound of her own ragged breath as her orgasm builds.  

 

Steve reaches between their sweat-slick bodies and rubs his thumb in hard circles around her clit, counterpoint to the motion of her hips as she rides him.  It’s the last push she needs to come apart.  She cries out, vision blurred and spotty.  His thumb doesn’t let up as he milks her orgasm for all it’s worth.  Heat spirals outward through her body and her toes curl into the sheets.  More inarticulate vowels spill past her lips and she can’t take anymore.  “Steve,” she pleads, batting his hand away from between her legs.  

 

His eyes flash darkly and he grips tight to her hips.  Frantically chasing his own release, his fingers dig into her flesh and he pulls her down as he fucks up into her.  A half dozen hard, desperate thrusts against her and his body goes rigid as he comes hot inside her body with a loud groan and string of broken curses.  

 

Darcy drops her hands from the headboard and stretches like a satisfied cat before bending forward to kiss Steve.  She grins against his mouth, combing her fingers through his damp hair.  “Well, then,” she all but purrs, and gives him another quick kiss, “welcome home, Steve.”

 

Steve manages a lazy smile around and folds his arms around her.  She can feel his heart thumping away in his chest as he cups the back of her head and kisses her, soft and slow.

 

“I love you,” Darcy whispers against his mouth, the quiet moment dissolving into laughter when the exuberant sound of Sadie’s jabbering fills the room once more.  

 

“I love you, too,” he smiles, absently tracing lines up and down her back with the pads of his fingers.

 

Steve skims his fingers up her arm to curl around her left hand and toys with the ring on her finger.  “You need a new ring,” he murmurs.   

 

Darcy smirks and kisses the corner of his mouth.  “But I like this one.”  And she does.  It isn’t fancy or even sparkly, just a simple silver-plated band.  But it’s the ring he put on her finger on their wedding day—that means something.  

 

It means so much.  

 

They’d gone away for a long weekend four months after Sadie was born.  Darcy asked him to marry her while they spent an afternoon in the shade, lounging in a hammock and taking turns reading to each other.  The next day, they exchanged quiet vows and flea market rings on the beach at sunset, the ocean their only witness.  The only thing she cared about—still cares about—is how happy she is to be married to him.  So what if it’s not legal?  They’re married in all the ways that matter.        

 

“It’s junk.”

 

“It is not!” she reproves mildly.

 

Steve fixes her with a stern look as he holds her hand up, wiggling her ring up a fraction on her finger.  “Your finger is starting to turn green, sweetheart.  Junk.”

 

She sniffs and tugs her hand free for a closer inspection, and there’s no mistaking the greenish tint in the indent on her finger.  Huh.  That’s new.  There’s no point in being surprised by what he notices anymore, so she doesn’t even try.  

 

“Well, it’s sentimental junk and I love it.  Besides, it’s Christmas and you shouldn’t argue with your wife.”  

 

He gives her an amused look.  “Alright, Mrs. Rogers.  I’ll drop it...for now.”  

 

Sadie’s happy coos take a turn towards discontent and cuts off Darcy’s rebuttal about the ring.  She starts to move but Steve’s hands tighten around her to hold her in place.  

 

“Why don’t you stay in bed while I feed Sadie?” he says.  “I’ll make coffee to pour down your throat and then we can open presents.”  

 

Darcy’s lips curve and she traces the hinge of his jaw with her index finger.  “Orgasms and extra sleep?  Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly love you more, Commander Rogers.”

 

Steve snorts out a laugh and lightly smacks her ass, grinning broadly when Darcy squeaks and wiggles on top of him.    

 

“She’ll be so happy to see you.”  Darcy kisses Steve one last time before rolling off of him and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The hardwood floor is cold under her feet and Darcy lets out a little yelp of protest before quickly sliding on her fluffy red slippers and picking up her discarded flannel pajamas.  

 

“Not as happy as I’ll be to see her,” Steve says.  He rifles around under the covers until he finds his underwear.  

 

Grabbing her glasses from the nightstand, she puts them on and turns, happy to just watch Steve get out of bed, moving naked and sure through the room to get a clean pair of sweatpants from the dresser.  

 

He’s home, safe and sound, and together they get to share in the joy of their daughter’s first Christmas.  

 

She couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve gently pushes open the door to Sadie’s nursery and pokes his head inside.  She’s sitting in her crib with her back to the door, clutching the bear Uncle Bucky gave her and babbling to it.  Content to soak up this little scene, he leans against the jamb and watches his baby girl for a moment, grinning at all that dark hair sticking straight up and the cozy candy-striped fleece pajamas she’s wearing.  She seems bigger than she did when he left two weeks ago, and there’s a pang of regret that twists in his chest.    

 

The floorboard creaks beneath his feet when he shifts and Sadie’s head turns towards the door.  “Good morning, Sadie Grace,” he smiles and steps further into the room.  “Merry Christmas!”  Her little face lights up and Steve’s heart is so full of love that it threatens to burst.  “How’s my girl?” Steve asks, padding over to the crib and reaching for her.

 

“Daaaaa!” Sadie squeals, holding up her arms.  Her legs kick out excitedly when he lifts her out of the crib.  Steve snuggles her to his shoulder and kisses the top of her head.  

 

“Daddy missed you,” he whispers, kissing her head again and rubbing her back.  Sadie lifts her head off his shoulder and gives him a slobbery grin.  It’s then he notices the two pearly white bottom teeth that poked through while he was gone.  “Pistol, you have teeth now!”  Sadie coos back at him and wriggles in his arms, tiny hands smacking the sides of his face and making him laugh.  “Alright, Sadie, let’s get you changed and make breakfast.  Okay?  Then we can see what Santa brought you.”  

 

Sadie holds on to his face and dives forward, her little mouth landing on his nose for a sloppy kiss.  He laughs and lifts her high into the air, not caring one iota when a line of drool falls from her mouth and lands on his chin.  How could he possibly care about something like that when she giggles and looks at him like he hung the moon?

 

Steve talks to Sadie while he changes her diaper.  There’s so much expression behind her eyes that are much the same color and shape as his own.  He wonders what it is she’s trying to tell him when he pauses to let her jabber back.  These little moments with her are the things he cherishes the most.  She’s growing and changing so quickly that he knows it will feel like no time at all has passed before she’s running around and speaking in full sentences.  

 

He blows a raspberry on her belly and grins when Sadie’s delighted squeals fill the air.  For a moment he considers getting her dressed for the day, but then he remembers how he and Darcy spent last Christmas in their pajamas all day.  They watched Christmas movies and ate their weight in cookies and Chinese food.  As days go, it was a pretty perfect one.  There’s no way they can spend the entire day in pajamas this year, but there’s no rush to change either.  Steve zips her pajamas and scoops her up off the changing table.

 

They head into the living room after breakfast to play for a bit while Darcy sleeps.  Switching on the Christmas tree, Steve sits on the floor and puts Sadie down.  The lights and ornaments on the tree and shiny-wrapped presents beneath are a draw for her; Steve watches in great amusement as she pushes up on all fours and tries to figure out the business of crawling.  She’s been doing a great Army crawl for a few weeks now, but hasn’t quite grasped crawling on her knees yet.  Determination in her eyes, she rocks back and forth as though she’s trying to build up enough momentum to propel herself forward and get a hold of present.  The rocking lasts a full minute or more before she drops down to her tummy and starts pulling herself along by her elbows.  

 

Laughing, Steve puts her back up on all fours and mirrors her pose.  “Like this, Sadie,” he says and crawls across the floor.  

 

Sadie reverts back to her overzealous rocking while jabbering up a storm.  She lowers to the ground once more and pulls herself over to Steve.  “You’ll get there, Pistol.”  Steve chuckles when she makes a dive for a silver package under the tree.  He scoops her up and pushes to his feet, growling and pretending to eat her belly.  Sadie squeals and laughs louder than she ever has, and Steve laughs right along with her.  

 

Glancing over at the window, he sees snow falling down hard and fast, blanketing the city in white.  He brings Sadie over to the window and his heart melts a little at the look of wonder on her face.   “It’s your first snow, Sadie Grace!”  A smile tugs at his lips and he’s half-tempted to wake Darcy now just so she can see.  His girl loves Christmas and snow, so she’ll be thrilled.  “Mommy will be so excited when she sees.”  

 

“Mamamama!” Sadie coos, wriggling in his arms.  

 

“You love your Mommy, don’t you?” Steve murmurs, nuzzling her cheek.  “Me too.  Know what we need to do?  We need to put her present in her stocking before she wakes up.”  

 

He carries Sadie over to the hall closet and reaches behind a box on the top shelf until his fingers make purchase on what he was looking for.  “Can you keep a secret?” he asks her playfully, flipping open the small, black velvet box in his hand.  Sadie coos and reaches for the sparkly diamond ring.  “Think she’ll like it?”  

 

Steve bites the inside of his cheek and worries that maybe he shouldn’t have bought her such an extravagant gift.  It well exceeds the agreed upon spending limit.  But it’s their first Christmas as a family—a family he never expected to have—and he wants to give his girls things he couldn’t have imagined being able to afford back before the ice.  Darcy may have sentimental feelings for the ring he put on her finger when they exchanged vows, but he’s hoping this new ring will sway her into tucking that old one away in her jewelry box for safe keeping.

 

After dropping the ring box into Darcy’s stocking, he smiles down at his daughter.  “I think we should go ahead an open one little present, Sadie.  Don’t you?  Let’s see what Santa brought.”  

 

He hears a gasp behind him quickly followed by, “Don’t you dare start without me, Steven Grant!”  

 

Turning around, he smiles sheepishly at Darcy.  “Aw, c’mon, Darce.  Just a little one.”  Sadie starts squirming and reaching for her mother.  

 

Darcy’s face cracks slowly into a dazzling smile as she crosses the room.  “God, you’re cute,” she tells him, rubbing her hand over his shoulder and turning her attention towards their daughter.  

 

“Sadie milady!  Merry Christmas!  Come see Mommy.”  Darcy holds out her hands and Sadie pitches towards her.  “How’s my sweet girl?” she asks, raining kisses over her face and blowing a raspberry on Sadie’s cheek.  Sadie laughs and Darcy joins in, pressing her forehead against their daughter’s.    

 

Steve runs a hand over Sadie’s head and then does the same to Darcy.  “D’you look outside yet,” he asks.

 

“God, please tell me it’s snowing.  Is it snowing?”  She angles her head and her eyes light up under her glasses.  “Yes!” Darcy draws out.  “Best Christmas ever!”  Pushing up on her toes, she kisses him quickly and drops back down to her feet.  Darcy tips her head back and gives him her most pitiful I-need-coffee-now face.  “Is there—”

 

“Coffee?” Steve finishes for her.  “You bet.  I’ll fix you a cup...in your gigantic mug,” he adds when she opens her mouth again.  

 

“Steve Rogers, you’re my hero,” she trills brightly, carrying the baby over to the window.

 

“Har har.”  He chuckles and pads barefoot into the kitchen.  

 

“I mean it,” Darcy calls.  “Daddy’s our hero, isn’t he?” he hears her ask Sadie and she coos.  “Yeah.  Sadie agrees with me.”

 

Steve doctors up her coffee just the way she likes and makes a cup for himself while he’s at it.  From his vantage point, he can see Darcy and Sadie with their heads pressed together.  They make such a picture.  Darcy turns and surveys the stack of presents under the tree--a stack that had grown significantly since she last saw it.  

 

“Hey, Steve?”  There’s a strange tone to her voice and he doesn’t know what it means.  

 

“Yeah?” he asks cautiously.

 

“Why does it look like Santa’s workshop  exploded in here?”

 

He rubs a hand over his jaw and up the back of his head.  “I, uh, went a little overboard with my Amazon shopping?”  

 

Darcy barks out a sharp laugh and turns to smile at him.  “Just a tad.”  She bounces Sadie on her hip.  “Guess we were good girls this year, Sadie.”

 

Carrying the mugs of coffee into the living room, Steve’s smirk gives way to a full-fledged grin and hands the big mug to Darcy.  “The best,” he says to Sadie.  “You, however,” he turns to Darcy and tweaks her nose, “had a lot of naughty mixed in.  Which makes you very nice in my book.”  

 

Snorting out a laugh, she nudges him with a slippered foot.  “You’re so corny, baby.  Never change.”  

 

His eyebrows shoot up and he huffs out a dry laugh.  “I’m corny?  What d’you call the reindeer antler headbands you’re gonna make us wear to take a picture in front of the tree?”  

 

“Um, awesome and festive, thank you very much,” she retorts over the top over her mug and takes a slow sip.

 

Steve chuckles and combs his fingers through her hair, hand lingering on the back of her neck.  Darcy gives him a warm, happy smile and presses her cheek to the top of Sadie’s head, letting her eyes close as she snuggles their daughter.  

 

They make such a picture right now—his girls.

 

He doesn’t want to forget a single moment.

  
“I’ll go get the camera.”


End file.
